Asymptote
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: La descente d'Alternative dans les profondeurs de la folie aurait pu paraître inexplicable à un observateur extérieur, mais de nombreux secrets se dissimulaient derrière sa chute, et derrière chacun d'eux planait l'ombre d'une seule personne. (Trigger warning, dépression et suicide ) Fic écrite par Arysthae, traduite par votre serviteur.


__Les personnages du manga Death note appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Ooba__ _Tsugumi._ _Cette_ _ _fanfiction appartient à son auteure, Arysthae.__

 _Même si j'ai pris la peine de lui demander la permission de la traduire, je suis toujours dans l'attente de sa réponse...et vu que son compte n'a pas été mis à jour depuis pratiquement cinq ans, je risque de l'attendre encore longtemps. Raison pour laquelle j'ai préféré partir du principe Qui ne dit mot, consent._

 _Néanmoins, si l'auteure venait à me_ _demander de retirer cette traduction, pour une raison ou pour une autre, je ne manquerais bien évidemment pas d'obtempérer._

 ** **Asymptote****

-:-

« J'espère que cela te suffira, Concess...Casey. » Des mots qu'Alternative avait murmuré en confiant à sa camarade les notes de synthèse qu'elle avait rédigé pendant ses cours de psychologie.

Alternative, un pseudonyme que la plupart des gens raccourcissait à la lettre A quand ils s'adressaient à celle qui se dissimulait derrière. Un sort qu'elle partageait avec celle qui avait bénéficié de son assistance, C, la seule autre fille qui avait été autorisé à demeurer au sein de la Wammy House, se tenant fièrement à la troisième place du classement établie entre les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat.

A savait se montrer attentionnée vis à vis de ceux qui prenaient la peine de s'adresser à elle, une attitude avenante qui était appréciée de tous. Raison pour laquelle personne ne se serait étonné de la voir tendre une main amicale à Concession après que cette dernière ait chuté de l'arbre qu'elle essayait péniblement d'escalader jusqu'à son sommet, une semaine plus tôt.

Certains se demandait si cette chute était réellement accidentelle, après tout, la vie à l'orphelinat était une compétition de tout les instants où un simple moment de faiblesse suffisait pour que celui qui vous talonnait de près s'empresse de vous bousculer, sans une once d'hésitation, pour se hisser à la hauteur que vous occupiez il y a peu, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Mais qu'il faille blâmer le hasard ou un de leur camarade pour l'infortune de la pauvre C, cela importait peu à A, qui s'était empressé de lui confier ses notes de cours, s'assurant ainsi que la seconde génération ne profiterait pas de l'absence involontaire de leur aînée pendant les cours pour la reléguer derrière eux au sein de la hiérarchie de l'établissement au cours des prochains examens, une disgrâce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'éclabousser toute la tranche d'âge de celle qui se serait laissé stupidement rétrograder par une bande de gamins.

De son côté, A continuait de trôner à la première place, et ce n'était ni la gentillesse ni la générosité qui lui avait permis de se hisser jusque là. Bien au contraire, sous le mince vernis de prévoyance et d'attention qu'elle présentait au monde se dissimulait la plus impitoyable des participantes à cette course de rats.

Si elle pouvait se montrer magnanime au point de confier ses notes de cours à une concurrente potentielle, elle s'était d'abord assuré de les avoir amputé de quelques informations soigneusement choisie, réduisant les points essentiels de l'enseignement dispensé à une succession d'indices floues qu'il était si facile de négliger.

Quand bien même elle prendrait conscience de la nature réelle du cadeau empoisonné qu'on lui avait remis, C pourrait difficilement s'offrir le luxe de protester sans passer pour la pire des ingrates. Sa camarade avait offert son assistance à une adversaire, quand bien même cela prenait la forme d'une synthèse incomplète qui ne pouvait se substituer au contenu des cours dispensés, cela restait une faveur qui prenait des allures de grâce divine dans la lutte darwinienne qui se déroulait continuellement dans les couloirs de la Wammy house.

Peu importait la situation dans les échelons inférieures après la redistribution des cartes que constituerait le prochain examen, A demeurerait la seule véritable gagnante, comme toujours.

« Oh, ce fera amplement l'affaire, Alt. » répondit C, tout en s'efforçant de dissimuler l'irritation provoqué par le lapsus de sa camarade. Concession était le nom que lui avait donné la Wammy House, mais la jeune fille avait préféré s'en choisir un autre, Casey, dans une tentative de se donner un verni d'humanité aux yeux de ses interlocuteurs. Tout c'est qu'elle y avait gagné aux yeux de A était un mélange de pitié et de mépris. « Bye, Alt, on se reverra demain!»

Dès l'instant où C s'éclipsa hors de sa vue, A s'affala sur sa chaise. Se donner des apparences de gentillesse et de bienveillance pouvait consommer tellement d'énergie. Bien plus d'énergie que ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre, ces derniers jours, A devait bien se l'avouer. Demeurer au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire devenait de plus en plus difficile avec le recul, tant et si bien qu'elle devait s'abaisser à avoir recours à quelques coups bas pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Comme par exemple, un pot de vin bien placé aux gamins de la seconde génération pour qu'ils fassent basculer C du sommet de l'arbre qu'elle essayait d'escalader

« Elle s'est finalement décidé à partir. » murmura une voix onctueuse qui papillonna derrière A pour se glisser dans son oreille. Un chuchotement qui poussa la jeune fille à se retourner, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres, pour saluer son seul véritable ami et le seul rival sérieux dans la succession de L, B qui la regardais en biais tout en demeurant perché sur son lit.

« Ouais. Avec un peu de chance, je ne la croiserais pas jusqu'au lendemain. Un répit des plus mérités, si tu veux mon avis, elle peut être si irritante, parfois. »lui répondit A en levant les yeux au plafond dans une expression affligée.

« Est-ce qu'elle se doute que les nabots de la seconde génération l'ont poussé pour qu'elle tombe de cet arbre ? » demanda B, comme si de rien n'était, tout en triturant une des mèches de la chevelure d'un noir de jais qui cascadait dans le dos de sa camarade.

« Si c'est le cas, elle n'en donne pas l'impression, encore moins l'impression de s'en plaindre, ce qui serait des plus déconcertant de la part de C, tu en conviendras.J'en déduit donc qu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui est arrivé, ce jour là. Et je compte faire tout mon possible pour que cet état de fait demeure, alors ne viens pas marcher sur mes plates bandes pour ruiner mon petit jeu, B. » Des mots qu'elle accompagna d'une claque sur la main qui s'amusait avec sa chevelure. Un avertissement qui sembla le laisser de marbre, il avait déjà recommencer à lui tirer les cheveux.

« Et pour quelle raison est ce que je pourrais me mettre en tête de marcher sur tes plates bandes, A ? » demanda B en levant les yeux dans sa direction. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, chaque fois que son camarade observait l'un de ses semblables, son regard se concentrait d'abord sur une zone floue au dessus de leur tête avant de se focaliser sur leur visage. A était bien la seule à avoir remarqué cette bizarrerie si particulière dans le comportement de son meilleur ami, mais elle s'était toujours abstenu de la moindre remarque à ce sujet. Une des manifestations du pacte de non-agression qu'ils avaient tacitement établi entre eux. Il arrivait néanmoins à A de se poser des questions sur ce point, à défaut de les formuler à voix haute au principal intéressé.

« Pour quelle raison, me demande-tu? Peut-être parce que tu restes mon rival, avant tout ? » lui murmura A tout en faisant glisser son doigts le long de cette joue si pâle qu'il lui présentait.

Il s'empara de sa main d'un geste sec avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Est-ce que c'est réellement comme ça que tu me vois, ma très chère Alt ? » Question que sa voix avait enrobé d'une douceur si particulière, signe que sa camarade s'aventurait sur un terrain des plus dangereux.

« Et de quelle autre manière devrais-je te regarder, dis moi ? » lui répliqua-t-elle en accentuant le pli moqueur de ses lèvres, tout en lui agrippant à son tour la chevelure de son autre main. « Après tout, on ne peut pas vraiment nous qualifier d'amis, toi et moi, tu ne crois pas?»

« Hmm, tu as peut-être raison sur ce point... »murmura B avant de l'embrasser brusquement. Si elle le repoussa, ce fût pour mieux le plaquer sur sont lit, comprimant son corps sous le ès avoir glissé le doigt sur la surface pâle de sa joue, donnant l'impression d'y tracer un symbole connue d'elle seule, elle s'écarta de lui tout aussi soudainement, l'abandonnant un moment sur la surface du matelas.

« Laisses-moi refermer cette porte avant, B. Si les adultes venaient à nous surprendre, nous ne ferions pas long feu ici, toi comme moi. »marmonna A en verrouillant la porte de sa chambre d'un geste sec.

« Est-ce que tu anticipe la visite de L, la semaine prochaine ? » Une question que B avait murmuré en se redressant sur le lit tandis que A tirait les rideaux de la pièce.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas notre cas à tous? D'autant plus que nous serons les seuls à bénéficier de sa présence. Rien que toi et moi. Personne d'autres pour s'immiscer. » Réponse qui avait laissé la trace d'un sourire narquois sur les lèvres qu'elle avait franchie dans un murmure. Sourire qui demeurait sur le visage de A alors qu'elle s'en allait rejoindre son compagnon sur le lit qu'ils se partageaient.

« Hmm, amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? Quitte à se déplacer en personne, on pourrait croire qu'il serait venu se faire sa propre opinion sur l'ensemble de ses successeurs potentiels, au lieu de ça, il se cantonne aux meilleurs du lot. »observa B en glissant à nouveau ses doigts dans la chevelure de sa camarade.

« Pourquoi perdrait-il son temps avec du second choix ? Nous savons toi comme moi qu'ils n'ont pas d'autre fonctions que de rentabiliser les chambres qui demeureraient vides en leur absence, ils n'ont jamais fait partie de la compétition en premier lieu.» Jugement qui s'était glissé hors des lèvres de l'adolescente tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait à la douceur du contact de son amant.

« En dehors de la compétition, vraiment ? On raconte pourtant que les derniers nabots qui ont débarqués dissimulerait un sacré potentiel, particulièrement Mello et le gamins qui traîne toujours à ses basques...celui qui planquent toujours ses yeux derrière ses lunettes alors qu'il n'en a jamais eu besoin... » Si la remarque avait réussi à se hisser jusqu'à l'oreille de A, les lèvres qu'elle avait franchi avait commencé à glisser le long de la gorge que l'adolescente offrait à son compagnon de route.

« Du potentiel, oui, mais rien de plus. Ils ont peut-être le talent à l'état brut, mais de notre côté, nous avons huit ans d'expérience à rajouter sur la balance. » Une conclusion qu'elle avait enrobé de condescendance.

« Hmm. Dans tout les cas, si tu veux mon avis, il vaut mieux éviter de sous-estimer les pions qui encombre notre plateau de jeu,. Après tout, avec suffisamment de temps et d'effort, même un pion peut devenir une reine à la fin du parcours. » Des mots qui avaient parcourus la distance qui séparait à nouveau les deux adolescents au fur et à mesure que le garçons relâchait la fille pour s'en écarter légèrement.

« C'est réellement ce que tu penses ? » Il y avait une nuance de pitié dans les yeux de A tandis qu'elle s'allongeait. « Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien si tu t'obstines à considérer le moindre moucherons comme une menace. Matt se débrouille bien en matière de piratage informatique, je te le concède bien volontiers, et Mello a beau être de la quatrième génération, il dissimule sans doute plus de détermination à lui tout seul que tout les autres nabots réunis, c'est vrai, mais ils n'auront jamais la moindre chance de parvenir au sommet tant que nous l'occuperons. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, à ce sale petit jeu, tout les coups sont permis, nous le savons mieux que personne, toi et moi, et certainement mieux que cette bande de gamins. Est-ce que ce n'est pas toi qui a cloué Z sur ce lit d'hôpital dès l'instant où il t'as donné l'impression d'avoir un peu trop de potentiel en biologie?»

Accusation que B accueillit avec une expression arrogante. « Je suis le meilleur de l'établissement en ce qui concerne la biologie, et je ne laisserais personne m'éclipser sur ce point, c'est certain, Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu comprennes où je veux en venir, Alt. » Alors qu'il marmonnait ce constat, ses yeux papillonnaient en direction d'un point fixe, quelque part au dessus de la tête de son interlocutrice. A résista néanmoins à la tentation de lever les yeux pour vérifier si quelque chose s'était mis à flotter dans l'atmosphère juste au dessus de son front. Il n'y aurait rien, il n'y avait jamais rien eu, et il n'y aurait jamais rien. Ce n'était qu'une bizarrerie de son compagnons parmi tant d'autres, rien de plus.

« Argh, je suis déjà fatiguée de cette conversation, B »trancha A en se redressant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il ne chercha pas à résister à cet assaut, se laissant basculer en arrière, comprimé entre le matelas et le corps de l'adolescente qui l'enlaçait de plus belle.

« Tu ne devrais pas te lasser de cette conversation, ma très chère A. » marmonna B d'un ton rauque au fur et à mesure que le rythme de sa respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique sous l'action des doigts que A faisait onduler sur la surface de sa poitrine. « Elle reviendra sur le tapis de plus en plus souvent, au fur et mesure que cette mauvaise herbe se décidera à pousser.»

« Ne me dis que tu envisages sérieusement qu'ils puissent nous distancer, un jour ou l'autre ? Nous pourrions écraser ces deux moustiques en une fraction de seconde si l'envie nous en prenait. De toutes manières, tu nous l'as dit toi même, au cours de sa visite, L se cantonnera à la crème de la crème, sans perdre son temps avec les entremets. Il est venu pour les meilleurs, il est venu pour nous, pas pour eux. » La détermination de A était quasiment palpable dans l'atmosphère que ses mots faisaient vibrer, l'idée que qui que ce soit puisse lui arracher la victoire au cours de sa compétition, elle refusait tout simplement de l'envisager. Elle s'était hissé à la première place et y demeurait pour une bonne raison, personne d'autre n'était digne de l'occuper.

B était demeuré muet, se contentant de l'observer froidement. A exprima son irritation par un grognement avant de se redresser du lit, de se recoiffer et de déverrouiller la porte pour laisser son compagnon derrière elle. Alors même qu'elle ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois en franchissant le seuil de la chambre, elle pouvait sentir les yeux noisettes de B suivre son parcours tandis qu'elle s'éclipsait hors de sa portée.

-:-

« Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé, B ? Combien de temps avons-nous attendu qu'il daigne nous honorer de sa présence ? »Une complainte que A avait marmonné en s'affalant sur le bureau pour enfouir sa tête entre ses bras repliés.

« Cela doit faire bientôt une heure, je pense. » lui répondit B, qui n'avait même plus le cœur à demeurer effondré sur le meuble dans une position analogue à celle de sa compagne. Préférant délaisser cette surface au confort relatif pour se concentrer sur la surface immaculé que lui présentait le tableau blanc qui ornait l'un des mur de la pièce, reconstituant à la pointe du marqueur les contours de l'anatomie interne d'un zèbre, se préparant ainsi à l'examen de biologie qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

« Tss » siffla A en se redressant. « Si le retard qu'il nous infligeait s'était cantonné à un quart d'heure ou même vingt minutes, j'aurais pu lui donner le bénéfice du doute, un empêchement peut toujours se produire au tout dernier moment, mais à ce niveau... A ce niveau, c'est tout simplement ridicule.»

« A ce stade, il est effectivement évident que L n'a pas témoigné de beaucoup d'intérêt à notre égard...ni même d'un embryon de respect... Il est au dessus de ça... au dessus de nous... Nous ne valions même pas la peine de perdre une heure de son précieux temps pour nous épargner cette attente stérile... » L'irritation qui avait imprégnée ces mots, elle était également visible sur le visage de B tandis qu'il se retournait en direction de sa camarade.

« Malheureusement, B, que ça nous plaise ou non, il peut effectivement se permettre de nous regarder de haut.» soupira A en se penchant en arrière pour s'allonger sur le bureau. « Ceci étant dit, tu as parfaitement raison, ça explique mais ça n'excuse pas pour autant. J'ai bien mieux à faire que de l'attendre en vain. Au lieu de me tourner les pouces, je ferais mieux de réviser ma logique et ma biologie si je veux avoir une chance à l'examen de demain, je ne me suis pas maintenu au sommet en négligeant mes études après tout.»

B haussa simplement les épaules avant d'effacer ses schémas en quelques coups d'éponges. « Pour ma part, je plie bagage, ma patience a des limites et il les a franchi, je suis fatigué de l'attendre.»

« Je te suis. » marmonna A en se redressant d'un bond pour lui emboîter le pas. Quelques centimètres les séparaient de la porte de la pièce avant que cette dernière ne se décide finalement à s'ouvrir. Monsieur Wammy en personne se tenait de l'autre côté du seuil, arborant le sourire qui lui était coutumier. « A, B. L va maintenant vous recevoir.»

A ne manqua pas de froncer les sourcils avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de son compagnon. L avait enfin daigné s'entretenir avec eux, et ce caprice survenait comme par hasard au moment où il s'était lassé de l'attendre ? Une coïncidence des plus irritante et surtout un peu trop belle pour être le fruit du hasard, justement. Est-ce que L avait déjà commencé à les évaluer, ou plutôt évaluer les limites précises de leur patience ? Un coup de théâtre qui poussa B à écarquiller les yeux avant de les plisser dans une expression exécrée. Pour sa part, A préféra se contenter de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. « Allons-y, Monsieur Wammy.»

Les entraînant le long du corridor, jusqu'aux quartiers réservés en temps normal aux professeurs, le fondateur de l'établissement frappa à une porte avant de l'ouvrir, leur faisant signe de le suivre de l'autre côté du seuil.

Un seuil qui marquait la frontière entre la lumière et l'obscurité. Des ténèbres qui poussèrent A à cligner des yeux avant agripper discrètement la main de B tandis que monsieur Wammy refermait la porte derrière eux après un dernier hochement de tête.

Au fur et à mesure que les yeux de A s'habituaient à la pénombre environnante, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fût la quantité invraisemblable de sucreries diverses et variées dispersées dans toute la pièce. Le mobilier des lieux se cantonnaient à quelques chaises accompagnés de sofas, ici et là, isolés au beau milieu des bouteilles de sodas et de cubes de sucres empilés les uns sur les autres pour former autant de tour de Babel au bord de l'effondrement, offrant un contraste avec le gigantesque système informatique dernier cri qui trônait au centre du capharnaüm. A et B échangèrent un regard incrédule avant de s'intéresser à ce mystérieux réseau d'ordinateurs flambants neufs, l'adolescente n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable jusque là.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça.. ? » murmura-t-elle en glissant le doigt le long de la surface métallique glaciale.

« Je vous demanderais de ne pas toucher à ces appareils, ils sont extrêmement sensibles. » Une voix monotone qui avait résonné de nul part, ou plutôt de quelque part derrière eux, poussant A à se retourner brusquement avant que B ne l'imite à son tour.

Un garçon à peine plus âgée qu'eux se tenaient quelques mètres plus loin, recroquevillé sur lui même dans une position qui évoquait celle d'un bossu. L'apparition était surmontée ou plutôt hérissée d'une masse chevelue d'un noir de jais, tellement ébouriffée que A doutait qu'elle soit jamais rentré au contact du moindre peigne au cours de l'existence de la créature. Une créature au cycle de sommeil des plus réduit si on en jugeait à la circonférence des cernes qui encerclaient ses yeux, Quant à son épiderme, qui paraissait encore plus pâle que celle de B qui évoquait déjà la teinte d'un linceul, on était en droit de se demander si le soleil l'avait jamais effleuré d'un seul de ses rayons. Sa tenue se limitait à un jeans et un t-shirt blanc d'une taille disproportionné au point qu'il semblait flotter à l'intérieur tandis que son doigt effleurait ses propres lèvres. Il accueillit leurs regards d'un hochement de tête.

« Alternative, Backup. Navré de vous avoir fait attendre. Une affaire que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas abandonner avant sa résolution complète. Veuillez m'excusez pour la gène occasionnée. » Son ton monotone n'avait pas varié d'un iota lorsqu'il leur avait offert ses mots comme si de rien n'était. « N'hésitez pas à vous mettre à l'aise.»

Sans attendre leur réponse, il s'installa en position accroupie sur l'un des fauteuils avant de s'emparer d'un des donuts mis à sa disposition sur l'une des tables.

A jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de B, mais ce dernier ignora complètement le malaise comme le regard de sa camarade, maintenant son attention focalisée devant lui, arborant cette moue irritée qui survenait inévitablement chaque fois que l'on s'adressait à lui par son surnom. Une expression que A trouvait adorable en temps normal.

Si elle en jugeait à son attitude, L ne ressentait pas le moindre embryon de culpabilité pour la manière dont ils les avait traité, A avait déjà commencé à le détester pour cette seule raison.

« De notre coté, nous préférons A et B. Moins humiliants que les noms de code dont ils constituent l'abréviation. » Une mise au point qu'elle décocha sèchement en direction du maître des lieux tout en s'installant sur l'une des chaise offerte à sa disposition, ramenant ses jambes à côtés d'elle, tandis que B s'installait à côté de sa camarade, sur sa propre chaise, dans l'attitude nonchalante qui le caractérisait.

« Très bien, A et B. Félicitation pour vos accomplissements. Dans la longue queue formée par mes successeurs potentiels, vous occupez les deux premières places. » Aussi monotone que puisse être son débit de parole et aussi impassible que puisse paraître l'expression qu'il arborait face à eux, à la seule manière dont il avait formulé ses pensées, A pouvait pressentir qu'il semblait irrité par la simple existence de ses successeurs. Une autre raison de le détester. Pourquoi consacrer autant de temps et d'efforts dans la formation de ses héritiers s'il n'était même pas capable de leur témoigner d'un semblant de respect?

« Oui, et ? Est-ce qu'il était nécessaire de nous amener jusqu'ici si c'est pour nous rappeler l'évidence ? »demanda A. « C'est le jour des félicitations ? Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est une perte de temps plus qu'autre chose de mon point de vue, du temps que je pourrais consacrer à mes révisions.»

Remarques qui contractèrent la bouche de L dans une moue amusé, là encore, cela ne manqua pas de faire monter l'irritation de A d'un cran supplémentaire. Il n'avait pas le droit de tourner sa question en ridicule, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était on ne peut plus légitime. A était démangée par la tentation d'observer à nouveau B d'un regard en coin, pour évaluer ses pensées vis à vis de l'individu étrange qui les avait convoqué. Une tentation qu'elle refréna aussitôt, que ce soit à ses propres yeux ou à ceux des autres, elle ne voulait pas paraître dépendante de B comme de ses opinions. Ils étaient amis et rien de plus. Amis ou quelque chose d'approchant en tout cas. Pour être honnête avec elle-même, A n'était pas certaine de la nature exacte de la relation qui l'unissait à B, la seule manière adéquate de la qualifier était une forme de proximité réciproque. Mais cela n'impliquait pas pour autant la moindre dépendance vis à vis de lui.

« Non, il ne s'agit pas de félicitations mais d'évaluation. Une évaluations de vos capacités respectives. » lui répondit finalement L entre deux bouchées de donut, alors qu'il allongeait le bras pour ramasser quelque chose, cinq photographies pour être plus précis. « Tenez. Ces clichés ont été pris sur les lieux de cinq meurtres différents. Cependant, l'un de ces cadavres n'est pas la victime d'un meurtrier quoiqu'en dise les apparences. Dites-moi lequel.»

B devança A pour s'emparer des photographies avant de les étaler sur la table qui les séparait de leur interlocuteur, faisant basculer quelques sucreries sur le sol au cours de l'opération, ce qui ne manqua pas d'ajouter quelques nuances d'irritation à l'apathie de L avant que ses yeux ne soient à nouveau maculé par le même brouillard d'indifférence qui semblait former l'arrière plan de son monde. Un pli moqueur étira les lèvres de A tandis qu'elle examinait les clichés. Elle pouvait sentir l'arrière-pensée qui se dissimulait derrière le petit exercice. L souhaiter évaluer leur réactions face à des cadavres, quand bien même ces derniers déploieraient leur laideur à travers la pellicule d'une photographie. Ah ! S'il s'imaginait que ses successeurs les plus crédible étaient un duo de mauviettes, il risquait d'être surpris.

La première victime était un homme transpercé de part en part par un poignard, la lame ressortait de sa poitrine, offrant un joli symétrique à la poignée fichée au milieu de son dos, définitivement un meurtre. A tâtonna derrière elle quelques instants pour confirmer son intuition. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de toucher son propre dos, mais le transpercer de part en part en un seul coup mortel, s'essayer à l'exercice aurait relevé de la futilité. Elle retourna la photographie sans un mot. B acquiesça silencieusement de son côté avant de renouveler l'opération avec un autre cliché.

A savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance, nul besoin de confirmer le verdict de son compagnon, elle poursuivit ses recherches de son côté. Le crâne de la victime suivante avait été transpercé par une balle. Une balle dont la trajectoire s'était avérée latérale au lieu de se présenter à sa victime de face, un meurtrier un tant soit peu méthodique n'aurait certainement pas choisi cet angle avant de presser la détente. Réunissant ses deux mains pour donner à ses doigts la forme d'un revolver, A visa L de son arme hypothétique. Oui, peu importe la manière dont elle alignait sa ligne de mire, la balle aurait fatalement transpercé la face avant du crâne de sa cible. Même en se positionnant de côté pour qu'il lui présente son profil, il aurait été délicat d'effectuer un tir selon l'angle précis qu'elle pouvait reconstituer à partir de la photographie. Aucun doute possible, celui-là était le candidat au suicide.

A désigna le cliché du doigt. « C'est le suicide. Tu es d'accord avec moi, B?»

B inclina instantanément la tête sur le côté pour examiner la photographie qu'elle lui présentait. « Cela me paraît correct, l'angle de tir ne correspond pas à un meurtre.»

« Hmm, c'est exactement ce que je pensais. C'est celui-ci. » trancha A en tendant le cliché à L, qui le pinça entre deux de ses doigts dans un geste maladroit avant d'acquiescer après avoir confirmé la réponse d'un rapide coup d'œil.

« Réponse correcte. Maintenant, essayons autre chose » Après avoir déposé le donut entamé sur l'un des plateau à sa portée, le détective s'empara d'un crayon qui reposait à la surface du bureau. Coinçant l'extrémité du crayon entre trois de ses doigts dans une position des plus hétérodoxe, il traça quelque chose sur une feuille de papier.

« Essayez de me résoudre ce problème. A, tu seras la première, j'en donnerais un autre à B.»

A s'empara du papier qu'on tendait dans sa direction, mais dédaigna le crayon qui l'accompagnait, elle préféra en sélectionner un autre parmi ceux mis à sa disposition sur le bureau, à la différence du premier, il avait le mérite de ne pas être imprégné d'une pellicule de sucre après un court séjour entre les doigts d'un certain détective.

Un code qui se réduisait à une série de point et de traits, du morse, aucune difficulté à faire sauter ce premier verrou.

Et pourtant, à la fin de sa traduction, elle se retrouva face à un imbroglio de lettres dépourvu de la moindre signification. YOZSPWTGXYPIAZQ. Un obstacle qu'il était plus difficile d'écarter de sa route. Ce tour là était plus fourbe. Depuis ce point de départ potentiel, la cryptographie s'écartait dans une multitude de directions contradictoires, il fallait élaguer cette véritable forêt vierge, branche par branche.

A essaya mentalement la route classique du fameux code de César, le chiffrement par décalage, mais elle eut beau torturer les 26 lettres de l'alphabet dans toutes les configurations possibles, pas moyen d'arracher la moindre confession pourvue d'un semblant sens au message crypté qu'elle soumettait à la question.

Il fallait envisager les choses sous une autre perspective. Un code simple à mettre en place mais extrêmement difficile à percer...et un candidat idéal se présentait à l'appel, le Chiffre de Vigenère. Dieu qu'elle pouvait détester cette méthode de cryptage, il était presque impossible de briser ce code, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il pouvait prendre une infinité de forme en fonction du mot clé sélectionné... Mais là encore, si l'on prenait la peine d'envisager les choses de l'autre côté de l'échiquier, L avait composé ce message au court d'un laps de temps très court, _ergo_ , il y avait certainement une connexion intime entre lui et le mot clé.

Certainement pas L, une seule lettre ne serait pas suffisante pour constituer un mot clé fonctionnel, mais il avait brièvement regardé en direction de la porte en composant le code...Porte?

Traçant une table de Vigenère sur la feuille de papier, A tenta de traduire le message en utilisant _porte_ comme chiffrement, échec complet, quel que soit la direction emprunté, que ce soit colonne puis rangée, ou rangée puis colonne, le résultat final s'obstinait à demeurer vide de signification.

Est-ce que l'arbre dissimulait la forêt ? Plutôt que le mot porte en lui-même, quelque chose d'associé à la porte. Charnière ? A étudia cette possibilité avant de rebrousser chemin après avoir abouti à un cul de sac dans les deux directions.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment frustrant, l'ombre d'un sourire amusée avait commencé à flotter sur les lèvres de L, distillant une couche de sel sur sa plaie. Elle ne déclarerait pas forfait, devant qui que ce soit, et certainement pas face à lui.

A ne serait jamais associé à la défaite. A était pour Accomplissement, Avantage, et dans la langue de Shakespeare, le mot pour réussite devait partager son initiale avec elle, Achievment... dans le même langage, L était l'initiale infamante qu'on accolait au dernier de cordée (Last), au pleurnichard (Lachrymose), à l'incomplétude (Lacking),en un mot, au perdant (Loser).

Porte, seuil. La réponse passait par le mot seuil, elle passait...par le seuil ? Non, le seuil n'avait aucune importance en lui même justement, un simple lieu de transit, tout ce qui comptait, c'était ceux qui l'avaient franchi.

 _Alternative_. Échec complet. _Backup_. Encore une voie sans issue. _Watari_. Perte de temps, encore et toujours. A soupira, la futilité de cet exercice commençait à la pousser à bout.

« Eh, est-ce que je peux prendre un de ces gâteaux ? » demanda soudainement B, brisant la concentration de sa camarade. A se tourna dans sa direction avant de lever les yeux au ciel dans une expression excédée, il se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de faire remarquer que tout cela lui avait creusé l'appétit. Typique.

« Ne te gènes pas. » lui répondit L en haussant les épaules à son tour. « Est-ce que tu as bientôt terminé, A?»

« Pas encore. Donnez-moi juste quelques minutes de plus. » soupira l'adolescente.

« Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra. » L semblait déjà se désintéresser de sa situation, préférant rapporter son attention sur un énième donut, un mélange de nonchalance et de gloutonnerie qui ne manqua pas d'ajouter une nuance de dégoût à une haine grandissante.

« Hmmmm... Délicieux. Qui a fait ce gâteau ? » marmonna B tout en mâchouillant sa pâtisserie. De son côté, A s'efforçait de maintenir son camarade à la périphérie de sa conscience, cette conscience qu'elle tendait de toutes ses forces en direction d'un tableau de décryptage, en quête d'une nouvelle clé de chiffrement. Est-ce qu'elle avait eu tort de négliger le mot seuil finalement?

Indifférent aux crampes cérébrales de A, L se contenta d'offrir une réponse laconique à la question de B. « Watari.»

« Qui ? Monsieur Wammy ? Il assure le rôle de Watari à son âge ? Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas un peu trop vieux pour ça ? Le stress doit certainement lui faire des cheveux blancs supplémentaires. » Des commentaires nonchalants que B interrompait par intermittence pour laisser la route à une cuillerée tandis qu'il déchiquetait la pâtisserie méthodiquement, des commentaires qui avaient fini par s'immiscer dans la conscience exténuée de A, poussant cette dernière à s'illuminer dans un éclair de compréhension. Wammy?

Oui, cela pouvait marcher... Non, ça avait marché ! Passé au crible de la traduction colonne puis tranchée, le mélange de lettre avait fini par dévoiler son secret. FELICITATIONS. A refréna à grande peine un grognement de colère. Est-ce qu'il essayait de la provoquer ? Après tout, n'avait-elle pas pris la peine de lui signifier qu'elle n'avait certainement pas de temps à perdre avec des félicitations stériles ? Cela n'avait rien d'une coïncidence, il avait choisi ce mot à dessein. L n'était décidément qu'un fils de pute de la pire espèce. Dans son fort intérieur, A pouvait bien s'offrir le luxe d'employer un vocabulaire adaptée à la rage qu'il avait sciemment suscité.

« Terminé. » Constat que A avait décoché sèchement en direction du détective en lui tendant la feuille de papier qu'elle avait orné de la solution. « Je m'excuse pour la lenteur de la résolution, j'ai préféré procéder à une ultime vérification avant d'annoncer le résultat, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me tromper, après tout.»

« Attitude admirable, A. »lui répondit L, l'ombre d'un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Fallait-il comprendre que la règle implicite d'un énième petit jeu stupide venait d'être énoncée à son attention ? Simple coïncidence...ou devrait-elle se casser la tête pour que sa réponse soit exclusivement composée de mot commençant par la lettre L ? Elle n'avait jamais apprécié les jeux de mots, encore moins les jeux de langage. Il lui arrivait de s'adonner à ce genre de passe-temps quand B la mettait au défi de le faire, certes, mais lorsque L se substituait à son camarade en revanche... Dieu qu'elle pouvait le haïr, plus le temps passait, moins elle arrivait à supporter sa seule présence.

« Maintenant c'est à ton tour, B. Est-ce que tu es prêts ? » A plissa ses traits dans une expression renfrognée, voilà qu'à présent, il faisait mine de l'ignorer complètement. Tss. Décidément, aucun mots ne seraient appropriés pour exprimer le degré d'irritation et de confusion suscité par le comportement de cet excentrique. L'adolescente se força néanmoins à sourire lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son compagnon de route pour l'observer tandis qu'il se penchait sur le code qu'on venait de lui confier. Fronçant les sourcils, il se mordilla les lèvres tout en griffonnant sur la feuille de papier mise à sa disposition, une manifestation de concentration qui était devenu familière aux yeux de A après des années de proximité.

Aussi factice que puisse être le sourire de la jeune fille, l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour son camarade commença à y apporter une nuance de douceur et de sincérité. B demeurerait la seule personne sur terre à qui elle puisse offrir sa confiance, et elle avait fini par le connaître comme le dos de sa propre main après huit ans passée à ses côtés.

Les dents de B finirent par relâcher ses lèvres pour les laisser adopter un pli moqueur, ce qui poussa A à se renverser légèrement en arrière pour laisser son dos reposer sur le dossier de sa chaise dans une expression relaxée. Après avoir confié sa feuille de papier à L, B s'affala sur sa chaise sans un mot, l'instant suivant, son pouce avait commencé à frôler le dos de la main de A dans une caresse aussi discrète que silencieuse. Il s'était montré plus rapide qu'elle dans sa résolution du code, mais la cryptographie avait toujours été sa spécialité après tout, suivi de près par la biologie, les points forts de A se situaient plutôt du côté de la visualisation et de la mémorisation.

« Bien joué, B. Vous êtes décidément des plus impressionnant, l'un comme l'autre. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'un dernier petit test à vous faire passer. » Compliment qui avait allongé la courbe de son sourire, ce qui ne manqua pas de pousser A à hausser ses sourcils dans une expression méfiante.

« Et en quoi consistera ce test ? » lui demanda A en retour, sa voix imprégné d'une chaleur dont elle l'enrobait en temps normal pour amener ses interlocuteurs à mieux baisser leur garde, chaleur qui se dissipait instantanément chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule à seul avec B. Décontenancée par son apparence comme son attitude, elle s'était laissé allé jusqu'à négliger sa façade en présence de L, mais avec le recul, le détective se réduisait finalement à un excentrique inoffensif, aussi irritant soit-il par moment.

« Essayez de me mentir. » Défi que L avait murmuré avec le plus grand calme...et le plus grand sérieux. La réaction de A fût d'onduler ses sourcils pour mieux exprimer ses doutes vis à vis de l'équilibre mental de son interlocuteur.

« Quand vous nous demandez de mentir, c'est de manière convaincante, j'imagine ? Demanda B en haussant les sourcils à son tout. « Après tout, ce serait assez facile pour moi de vous dire qu'en fait, je suis un ornithorynque violet d'une quinzaine de mètres de haut, dont le régime alimentaire est exclusivement composé de nouveaux nés. Mais je ne pense pas que cela puisse correspondre à ce que vous attendez de notre part.»

A renifla tandis que L manifesta un éclair d'amusement devant la formulation que B avait donné à ses interrogations. « Oui, tu es on ne peut plus correct, le tout n'est pas de me mentir mais de me convaincre de la véracité du mensonge en question.»

« C'est tout le sel de la chose, justement. » remarque A, déployant un sourire sarcastique devant le sophisme qu'on lui présentait en s'imaginant qu'elle serait assez naïve pour tomber dans le piège. « Si on prends la consigne au pied de la lettre, il est strictement impossible de la respecter. Dès l'instant où vous nous avez explicitement demandé de vous mentir, vous nous avez privé de toute possibilité de le faire de manière convaincante. Quel que soit le contenu de notre prochaine affirmation, elle serait fausse par définition., l'usage de la vérité étant proscrit. En conséquence, il n'y a aucune chance pour que vous lui accordiez le moindre crédit.»

L se relaxa sur sa chaise pour leur offrir un sourire qui n'avait plus rien d'une ombre ambigu flottant à la frontière de leur perception. « Tu as parfaitement identifié la clé du problème, effectivement, et c'était précisément ce que j'attendais de vous. Vous êtes définitivement digne d'assurer ma succession, un jour, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Considérez-moi comme impressionné. Maintenant, la dernière chose qu'il me faille mettre à l'épreuve est votre capacité à faire preuve d'initiative, ce qui peut difficilement s'improviser sur le pouce. En conséquence, je suppose que nous pouvons conclure ici pour le moment.»

A se redressa suite à ces mots avant de lui adresser une légère courbette.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je pense donc que nous sommes libres de nous en aller, à présent.»

Une lueur d'irritation avait brillé dans le coup d'œil que B jeta dans sa direction, elle en avait conscience, mais elle fit mine de l'ignorer, tout en s'emparant de sa main pour l'engrainer hors de la pièce.

Lorsque le seuil de la porte se retrouva derrière eux, B étala ses émotions sous la forme d'une moue renfrognée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu jouer les divas, Alt ? J'aurais voulu lui demander des précisions sur ses méthodes d'investigations tant que nous l'avions sous la main. »pesta-t-il sans dissimuler sa déception.

A scanna les lieux de quelques coups d'œils discrets, en quête de la moindre caméra. L'absence d'évidence étant interprétée comme une évidence de l'absence, elle se retourna vers B pour lui agripper les épaules des deux mains et s'adresser à lui, les yeux dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de dérangeant chez lui, B ? Il est tellement...glauque...et c'est un euphémisme... Tellement énervant aussi...Là encore un doux euphémisme... Tout ce que tu peux haïr, tout ce qui peut un tant soit peut t'irriter, il te l'enfoncera en travers de la gorge pour le seul plaisir de voir ta réaction.»

B se contenta de hausser légèrement un sourcil. « Est-ce que n'était pas justement le but ? Il était venu pour nous tester, Alt. Nous ne serions pas dignes d'être ses successeurs si nous n'étions pas capables de garder notre sang-froid face à des provocations mineures comme celles là. Oui, c'est sûr, il est un peu étrange, mais au final, si on prends un peu de recul, est-ce que n'est pas aussi notre cas, toi et moi?»

« Non ! »s'exclama A en renforçant la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur les épaules de son compagnon. « Nous ne serons jamais aussi excentriques que lui, et tu le sais très bien, B. Nous pourrions nous intégrer à la perfection dans le monde qui existe en dehors de l'orphelinat si l'envie nous en prenait, contrairement à lui... nous ferions partie du paysage alors qu'il ferait...qu'il ne serait rien d'autre qu'une simple tâche.»

« La colère te fait perdre ton latin. »lui répliqua calmement B. « Qui plus est, c'est justement le sel de la chose, Alt, il n'a pas besoin de s'intégrer. C'est L, le plus grand détective de la planète, dont l'existence doit demeurer derrière un voile de mystère aux yeux du reste de la planète. Il n'aura jamais besoin de mettre le pied dans le monde en dehors, quel besoin pour lui de faire l'effort d'y paraître à sa place ? Et à sa mort, nous aussi nous pourrons nous offrir le luxe de le dédaigner ce monde, en tout cas, celui qui sera demeuré à la première place à ce moment là...»

A fronça les sourcils avant de relâcher son camarade, préférant user de son droit à conserver le silence vis à vis de ce qu'elle pensait réellement au fond d'elle même, devenir L à son tour, elle n'était plus certaine de le désirer tant que ça au final.

-:-


End file.
